Andrew Silversaber
On CWA, I am (was) Andrew Silversaber. If you want to edit my page, ask me. Becoming a Sith Andrew Silversaber Sr. was born in 69 BBY to two Sith. They were hidden, of course, and his father was head of a secret organization of Sith. At age 12, on Mustafar, Andrew's home planet, five Jedi came and started fighting the Sith. All of the Sith were killed, including Andrew's parents, and one Jedi. Andrew was enraged by this, and used the Force to shock all four of the remaining Jedi with Sith Lightning. Weakened, the Jedi could barely stand. Then, Andrew took his dead father's lightsaber and killed the Jedi. Andrew was now a Sith. And he then went out and faced the Galaxy like one. Sith Apprentice At age 20, in 49 BBY, Andrew met Chodo Protonlancer. Chodo was the new leader of the Secret Sith, and had his own special Sith Squad called "Dark Infenity". Andrew became Chodo's apprentice and second in command of Dark Infenity. Chodo, Andrew, and the rest of Dark Infenity established a base on Felucia, and went around terrorizing the Galaxy. They even snuck into the Jedi Temple. Dark Infenity was invincible. Or so they thought. Fall of Dark Infenity In 39 BBY, Andrew, at age 30, was ready to move on from being an Apprentice. He would still have the same position in Dark Infenity, just no longer an Apprentice. However, Chodo knew that Andrew would leave soon. He needed his Apprentice as an Apprentice. So, without Andrew knowing, Chodo took some of Andrew's DNA and made 3 Clones. They were named James, Mace, and Francis, and were made to follow Chodo's orders without question. Just when Chodo was going to present them in 37 BBY, when the Clones were fully grown, Jedi attacked the Base. The Jedi were killing off the Dark Infenity soldiers quickly, and Chodo and Andrew took action. Andrew was occupied by 3 Jedi, Chodo fighting 5. However, one managed to sneak up and impale Chodo through the heart with a lightsaber. Andrew, seeing this, sliced through all the Jedi quickly. As Chodo was going to inform Andrew about the Clones, he died, without telling Andrew. Andrew, who had just lost his old Master, fled Felucia, with 3 Clones of him splitting up as well. Family Later in 37 BBY, at age 32, Andrew got married and had two twin sons, named Andrew Jr. and Ben. His wife later died, and Ben was upset and ran away in 32 BBY at age 5. Andrew went after him, but couldn't find him. He then came home to find Jr. gone. Andrew was then filled with more anger, thus making him quickly climb the ranks of the Sith, becoming a Sith Lord, not knowing his sons were still alive, Jr. becoming a Jedi, and Ben becoming a Bounty Hunter, now known as Unknown Victim. The Clone Wars In 22 BBY, the Clone Wars broke out. Andrew, at age 47, was getting older. However, as one of the Galaxy's best Force Users and most powerful Sith, Andrew was still at large, while still not knowing that his 15 year old sons were still alive, doing their own things. Andrew got an Apprentice, MattD Skywalker. Since Andrew thought his sons died, he still wanted to pass on what he knows, so after he dies, the Secret Sith will still have a Leader. MattD was often sent on missions to be proven worthy, as Chodo did with Andrew. However, while training Matt, another evil was uprising. An evil called Nova Corp. Nova Corp The Secret Sith didn't want another secret evil organization to exist, especially one that could combat them. Andrew was sent with two other Sith, Rex Corde and Han Protoslash, to infiltrate Nova Corp and take out the Leader, Xalandra Nova. As the three of them went to Kamino, they saw their chance for infiltration. Nova Corp was recruiting, and Alesis Citadel, a Nova Corp member who was high in ranks, and the Leader, Xalandra Nova, were there. A member of the Secret Sith, Andur Phaseslide, was there too. Andrew sensed Andur was a traitor. Everyone went to Alesis's Kamino Citadel. While there, Andrew, Han, and Rex were planting bombs everywhere. Then, Andur saw them, and warned security. Andrew, Han, and Rex all fought through the Nova Corp Security Forces, with Andrew cutting down Andur too. Rex had the detonator, and was about to jump out of a broken window, when Alesis took out a pistol and shot Rex in the back, killing him. Han was reaching for the detonator, but while distracted by it, a Nova Corp trooper shot him down. Only Andrew left, he grabbed the detonator, jumped out the window, and blew up the whole building. Alesis and Xalandra survived, though. Andrew knew this, but he left the rest for the Republic, who later took down Nova Corp. Umbaran Sith After the Nova Corp incident, Andrew wanted to find a new evil group. He then came across a Sith Temple on Umbara, where Sith were living in secret. He decided to join them, so the Shadow Sith's (the group) Leader, Ben Moonsweeper, put Andrew to the test, by sending his 3 best Sith agents to fight Andrew to see if he ws worthy. Andrew grinned, ignited one blade of his lightsaber, and fought. The Sith ignited their sabers, and clashed blades with Andrew. One was behind Andrew, and was about to kill him, when Andrew sensed this, grinned, and ignited his other blade so it cut right through the Sith, impaling and killing him. He turned around and decapitated the 2nd Sith, and turned to the last one, who took one of his dead friend's lightsabers and fought Andrew with both sabers. He knocked Andrew's lightsaber away, Andrew took the last lightaber from the dead Sith and cut the 2nd saber in half, now making them even. Or so they thought. Andrew electrocuted the Sith, then force pushed him off of the cliff that the Temple was on. The Sith fell, landing on a large pointed rock, impaling him. With all 3 Sith now dead, Andrew was let in as the new 2nd in command, as the old one was killed by falling on to the large rocks. Andrew was now planning the downfall of Ben, to take over the Shadow Sith. Fall of the Shadow Sith A week later, Jedi Mason Blackpointer and Clone Commander Atton, along with a large Clone Squad, came across the temple. Mason saw Ben's apprentice, Sully, outside. He then ordered the Clones to attack. They did, and Sully alerted Andrew, Ben, and the other Shadow Sith, and began the Shadow War. They fought on and on for about a week, the Republic not being able to get renforcements due to Andrew using his immense Force power to jam their signals. Atton then went to a high place with a sniper rifle, aimed at Suly, and shot a laser right through Suly's chest, killing him. He then aimed for Ben, but he deflected it back at Atton, the laser killing him instead. Mason then got angry, and Force pushed Ben to the ledge over the same pointy rocks that killed his former 2nd in command. Mason was about to kill Ben, when a red blade shot through his chest. Andrew then kicked Mason aside. Mason, dying, muttered out "Defeat", then dying, his last sight being his dead troops, all killed by Andrew and the other Sith. Ben then told Andrew to help him up, as he was slipping. Andrew looked around, seeing that he and Ben were all that was left. Andrew scowled, and said that there was nothing left for him there. He then stepped on Ben's hands, causing him to fall to the rocks below, and dying when the pointy rocks impaled him. Andrew then left Umbara, when he would return to the temple later, to wipe out the same people who had helped train him in the Sith arts. Rogue Assassins Andrew was tired of being 2nd in command. He wanted to be a leader. So he went around the galaxy and rounded up hundreds of rogue Sith and Bounty Hunters and made his own personal army called the Rogue Assassins. His top Assassins were Commander Galaxyskiff, Saber1234 Boy1234, and Xhal Coldweaver. Xhal was the only other survivor of the Shadow Sith, and still had some secrets. Dark Nebula After a couple months, Xhal was acting very suspicious. Saber1234 told Andrew that he saw some troops insult Andrew then run off, but caught and killed by Saber1234. Andrew wasn't happy, but Galaxyskiff informed him that there was another evil organization terrorizing the galaxy. Andrew remembered something like that, but shrugged it of, knowing that Nova Corp had disbanded a full year ago. That organization was being brought up too much, so Andrew took Saber1234 and Galaxyskiff with him to check out some agents from the oranization that his spies spotted. The three had already took out a squad of Clones, but Andrew knew he could get rid of them. They each took a Sith, and Andrew quickly took his out and helped Galaxyskiff. However, Saber1234 didn't have much luck. His opponent was more powerful than him, and the Sith took a second blade and impaled Saber1234, saying "Fool. You are no match for Alesis Citadel!" Galaxyskiff cut his opponent in half with his lightsaber, and noticed Saber1234 dead. He, along with Andrew, were enraged that their close friend had died. Andrew looked at the Sith responsible, and recognized his foe immediately. It was Alesis Citadel, a high ranked Nova Corp Sith that had survived his base being blown up by Andrew. Alesis recognized Andrew as well, and instantly went for him. He knocked out Galaxyskiff, and fought Andrew, blades clashing for a while, until Alesis noticed that Andrew was just about as powerful as he was. He was then going to kill Galaxyskiff, blades raised, but then was forced pushed by Andrew out of the window of the Coruscant Skyscraper when his lightsaber blades were an inch from Galaxyskiff's face. Alesis survived, however, and plotted revenge. Betrayal Andrew and Galaxyskiff went back to the Mustafar Base and found Xhal contacting Alesis, telling him where the base was. Before Xhal could say the location, Andrew started force choking him, while Galaxyskiff turned off the comlink. Xhal apologized, saying Alesis would have killed him if he didn't betray Andrew. Andrew then said "Fool. You get killed either way." Then, Andrew swiftly balled his fist, using the force to finally kill Xhal. Galaxyskiff then told Andrew what he heard Alesis say. He told Andrew that Xalandra Nova brought back Nova Corp, now calling it Dark Nebula. Andrew then told Galaxyskiff to prepare the troops. Fall of the Rogue Assassins After retreating fromm a short fight with Dark Nebula, Andrew's army relocated their base far away from Mustafar, to a small Asteroid with oxygen. The reason of relocation was that Dark Nebula's base was too close, less than 150 miles. The Republic, however, tracked them, and were moving in for an attack. Andrew didn't have as much troops after fighting Dark Nebula, only about 50 survived, including Galaxyskiff. However, that was about to change, as the Republic had sent 250 Clones down to investigate. The Rogue Assassins engaged, the Clones getting cut down quickly. However, hundreds more were getting sent down, and there were only around 20 troops left. 5 Jedi were sent down, and killed 15 Rogue Asassins. Andrew, Galaxy, and 5 other troops were fighting for their lives, Andrew and Galaxyskiff each killing a Jedi, 3 remaining Jedi killing 3 troops, then one is killed by a Sith. One Jedi and Rogue Assassin are killed, leaving Andrew, Galaxyskiff, a Sith, and a Jedi. The Sith dies, and the Jedi overpowers Galaxyskiff. Galaxyskiff then tells Andrew to escape. Andrew, sensing what Galaxyskiff is going to do, quickly leaves in his fighter. Back at the base, Galaxyskiff is backed into a giant fuel tank by the Jedi, and says "You Jedi won't win this time! For Andrew!!!" Then, Galaxyskiff uses his lightsaber to impale the fuel tank, causing the whole asteroid to explode, killing him, the Jedi, and the Clone survivors. In his fighter, Andrew heads off in his fighter, not looking back at the remains of the Asteroid, the Republic forces, his forces, and his good friend, Commander Galaxyskiff. The Dark Nebula War Andrew was more than angry at the Republic, but even more angry at Dark Nebula, as they told the Republic where his base was. So, upon hearing this, Andrew swore revenge on both armies, but when he heard a Rebellion was standing up to Dark Nebula, he decided to join it, even if a Jedi was leading it. He signed up and joined, meeting leader Master Steve, 2nd in command Brandon Nicholas, and 3rd in command Gun Good. Andrew's plan was to kill Xalandra and Alesis, kill the Rebellion leaders, and then go for Chancellor Palpatine. After that, he would assume leader and control the galaxy, creating his own personal Empire to replace the Rogue Assassins. Fighting In the first month Andrew was in the Rebellion, they attacked Dark Nebula's lead bases, and Brandon Nicholas and Gun Good found some plans at Dark Nebula Star Port for land bases on every planet. When they attacked Dark Nebula Town, Andrew was more than ready. He knew this place from when his army attacked it before. He made his way into a highly guarded Command Center, taking out the security forces. Andrew looked around for useful information, and found a disc with plans for Dark Nebula's upcoming Space Station/Battle Station. Andrew figured out that the CIS was helping Xalandra build this Super Weapon, so the Republic would have two reasons to find out about it. Three, counting the fact that it could destroy planets with a Super Laser. Andrew figured he should tell Steve, as this Weapon could interfere with his plans. As he exited the building the Command Center was in, he detonated the bombs he placed inside the building and it exploded, attracting the attention of everyone in the Town, including a nearby guard. He shot at Andrew, but he deflected it back and it hit the guard in the face, killing him. Andrew got in his fighter and escaped Mustafar, going to the Rebel Command Ship. He told Master Steve when the battle ended, and they went to Kamino to destroy the Weapon. Nova's Super Weapon The Rebellion Army advanced towards the Super Weapon, which was charging it's laser to destroy Kamino and stop the Republic's Clone Supply for good. Only the Rebellion knew about the Weapon besides the Weapon's creators. They boarded, Andrew separating himself from the rest of the troops. He needed to find Alesis and Xalandra and kill them so he could move on to the Republic leaders. Andrew found Alesis observing the Super Laser shaft, and decided to fight him. He actually didn't want Kamino destroyed, so he could clone himself an Army later. He engaged Alesis, fighting him for half an hour. They both noticed that the Super Laser would be firing within the next 5 minutes, so Andrew thought of a plan, and followed it perfectly. He and Alesis were in the right positions, and by the time the Laser fired, Andrew used his Sith Lightning to push Alesis into the Beam, witch disintegrated him instantly, but abruptedly stopped and exploded. The Rebels must have done something. Andrew escaped in his fighter right before the Super Weapon exploded, chunks falling down to the Kamino Sea below. The Rebellion left Kamino, which was perfectly unharmed. Side Battles Andrew fought Dark Nebula in many other battles. He fought on Umbara at Gun Good's base, where he and Gun pretended to be in Dark Nebula to infiltrate their Umbara Base and destroy it, and succeeded and where Andrew rescued Brandon Nicholas from James Loanstar's Mustafar Prison and destroyed it, with him, Brandon, and James escaping. Andrew was wondering if Nova would return soon after her disappearance, which ended the war. But the war wasn't over for everyone. Category:Sith Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Zabrak Category:General Category:Survivors Reborn